Daxx Wayfar
The History Pre-Ravaging of Arboria ''' On Arboria a young fourteen year old Aurin with wild-eyes spends more time atop the trees gazing at the stars than feet on the ground. When not busy staring at the stars his time was spent attempting to cultivate plants into various unusual shapes. His goal to create a plant pod capable of traveling the stars. The name of this Aurin is Daxx Wayfar and unfortunately his many attempts fail to take shape. Daxx always enjoyed the stories of when the Exiles arrived on Arboria. He spent many evenings and nights gazing up towards the stars wondering if the Exile fleet will ever make a return so he may have a chance to witness the incredible vessels that traveled them through the stars. = '''Post-Ravaging of Arboria = When the Dominion came to Aboria, Daxx thought that the Exiles returned to share more with the Aurin, however fire and destruction began to erupt all around him it became apparent that these were not the same people that came before. Doing his best to avoid the carnage that erupts around him, he makes his way to his family burrow to huddle and hide within. Once silence begun to set in, two Mechari explode open the door of the family burrow and proceed to ransack the house. One of the mechari comes across Daxx and immediately incapacitates him with a stun gun. Daxx awoke to the sounds of pleas for help and rattling cages. There was at least a two dozen or more Aurin in a holding cell with him. One by one each of the caged Aurin are taken away never to return. It takes at least several hours before the Mechari get around to taking away Daxx escorting him through winding corridors into a white sterile room with plenty of menacing looking equipment and devices. 7 Years of Service Upon leaving that sterile room of terrible experiments and medical horrors Daxx was changed. His thoughts and behavior properly regulated by the fresh implant on the back of his brain. What was once flurry of curious concepts has become structured instructions to which he proceeds without any other concern. The mechari awaiting for him assign him to Cryo-Silo 11-B and with the task of maintaining and ensuring each and every cryopod remains functional and within operational efficiency. For day in and day out all that is done is sleep, eating a precisely minimal meal required to continue to function at optimal capacity, assigned tasks in Cryo-Silo 11-B and standardized physical exercise regime for the number of Aurin that survived the labor efficiency conversion process. Daxx has effectively become a mindless drone for the Dominion starship Ingenuity. Seven years passed since the ravaging of Arboria and much of the Dominion crew have confined themselves to cryopods for the long journey through deep space. Only a skeletal crew of Mechari and the implanted aurin continue to operator the Ingenuity. It is at this lull in activity when the Exile cruiser the Grand Crash zip in proximity and begins a missile bombardment, disabling and damaging much of the offensive and defensive armaments of the Dominion craft. Reassignment to Exile Clamps and seals are pressurized and within minutes Exiles of various origins race down the corridors of the Ingenuity, eliminating Dominion forces still active aboard. Anything that is of value is taken and hauled back to their ship, medical supplies, weapons, fuel, even some of the cryopod equipment and of course when one of the Exiles notices Daxx they grab him too. Daxx’s singular focus and determination to resume his tasks brought the attention of the Exile crew’s Mordesh scientist. Test upon test was conducted to determine the Aurin odd behavior until the Mechari implant is discovered along the back of his brain. While removal of the implant was beyond the scientist’s ability the Mordesh resorted to modifying and disrupting many of the implant’s functionality to allow for greater freedom of thought than before. Given the technical and mechanical nature of Daxx’s personality the Exile’s assign him to work within the Grand Crash’s engineering bay with guidance of the ship’s robotic engineer, Skimmer. As portions of Daxx’s personality begin to resurface his interest and long time dream flying amongst the stars has come true. Three years of service with the Exiles eventually come to an end as the Grand Crash finally makes its approach to Nexus. Unfortunately, a Dominion blockade stands between the Grand Crash and landfall on Nexus. The Grand Crash Alert klaxons began to blare throughout the entire ship as it approaches the Dominion Blockade. A flurry movement amongst the crew rushes about the ship. Two Dominion cruisers move to intercept the Grand Crash. The exchange is a brief broadside battle that devastates the Exile vessel. Deck after deck erupt in explosions, the ship itself beginning to break apart from the continued assault by the Dominion forces converging around it. Within the engine room Skimmer and Daxx work frantically to maintain structural integrity of the ship’s engine room. Life support systems begun to fail forcing Daxx to rush to a supply closet to gear into an multi-environment suit. Gravity generators fail and everything in the engineering bay begins to freely float. A ruptured bulkhead sends the air rushing out into open space, nearly taking Daxx with it if it wasn’t for quick and sturdy hold of Skimmer. After the battle concludes and only fragments of the Grand Crash remain is when Daxx and Skimmer make their attempt to escape. It takes several hours for Daxx to route enough energy into the few functional engines still attached to the engineering bay. Each engine stuttered and sputtered before exploding to life and rocketing engineering bay towards Nexus. Parts and pieces scatter in the wake of the crumbling vessel on its course to Nexus, only to stop short by smashing into an asteroid in the Halon Ring of Nexus.. Begin the Nexus Adventure Category:Aurin Category:Exile Category:Characters